The 72nd Hunger Games
by horganic27
Summary: All my own Characters , please read and enjoy :)


**So this is my first story. These are all my original characters. But I do not own the hunger games as thee amazing Suzanne Collins does.**

**District 1 **

**Dean Mahoney. **

I awake to the noise of my two brothers banging on my door.

''Get up Dean'' they yell in a super excited tone. Today is there first year in the reaping and they can't wait. I really don't understand how they can be so excited over something as stupid as the Hunger Games.

I get up and make my way to the door ''Go away'' I roar, and they go running down the hall. I turn to see myself in the mirror. I am a medium build with blonde hair and brown eyes. Many find me good-looking as I'm told, but I don't let it go to my head like most of the boys from District one. I have been training for 5 years now. I hate it. I only do it because it puts a smile on my parent's faces.

I get dressed and make my way down stairs. I say good morning to my family and leave to meet up with my best friend Jimmy outside. We always go to the reaping together and laugh at the fools that get picked. Which are normally a pretty blonde girl and a cocky looking boy. The proceeding start like always with our over happy escort Molly making her usual pathetic boring speech. Then she gets to the good bit.

''And now ladies and gentlemen, to our tributes. Ladies first'' she dips her hand in and retrieves a piece of paper. ''Charlie-Anne Walsh'' she roars. I knew that no-one was going to volunteer, because that girl that was just called is the best chance District 1 has, in getting a victor. I watch her as she glides towards the stage. She is stunning and looks strong standing there. She tells our escort her name and then punches the air in triumph. The crowd let out a roar.

''Now to the boys''. As she moves over to the bowl, I think inside my head whoever is picked is one unlucky fella.

''Dean Mahoney''

Just my luck... I think.

**Charlie-Anne Walsh.**

I get up at 6:30 and make my way to the training centre. I have been going here for 7 years now and I love it. I eat sleep and breathe training. I am a master with a bow and arrow and not too bad with any other weapon. I am the best in the whole academy and everyone knows it. I train hard until 9:00 and go home to take a shower.

I get dressed in leather pants, boots and a red top. I put my blonde hair into a bun and leave my house without saying goodbye to anyone. Not that anyone would even notice I was gone.

I head down to the square and stand in line waiting to check in. I go to the 17 year-old section and wait.

Our escort Molly comes out and does her speech. I think I'm the only one in the District that finds it interesting. She finishes and I have the urge to clap, but I decide against it.

''Now, to our tributes'' she says. ''Ladies first'' she says in a kind of scary tone.

''Charlie-Anne Walsh'' she says. I am overjoyed. I can't wait to get into the arena. I go to the stage trying to look fierce. I have been waiting for this moment for so long I punch the air to let everyone know I am ready for the challenge that is the Hunger Games. I introduce myself and wait to see my district partner.

''Dean Mahoney'' Daisy roars. When he appears from the crowd, he doesn't show any emotion. He doesn't seem to care. I recognise him from the training centre, he isn't too bad with a spear. We shake hands and then are forced into separate rooms.

**District 2**

**Eoin Horgan**

I wake up at 5a.m to go to the training centre to compete in our tribute competition. District 2 is the only District in Panem to hold such a contest. It's the last girl and last boy standing alive that get to go in to the games and this year I am going for it. I get dressed in my training clothes that show off my muscle's , I am 5'11 and very toned for the age of 17, I have baby blue eyes and black hair, even though I try my best to look good I am completely focused on the games. I make my way out the house trying not to wake any of my 8 siblings.

I have dedicated my life to training for these glorious games to prove my talent in knife throwing and my physical ability. I arrive at the centre and make my way to our trainer.

''Hello competitors of the 72th annual Hunger Games, this year we have 10 boys and 12 girls going for the title of the tribute. Therefore could the boys make their way to training room one and the girls to training room 2, thank you'' says Medal our combat trainer.

I make it through the competition with no bother at all, all though my last opponent a 15 year old kid called Cato Wood gave me a burst nose, but I broke his two arms so I think we are even. Everyone congratulates me and then we are told to leave. The male tribute isn't allowed to know who the female tribute is until the reaping. So I go home and get changed and make my way to the square, and that's when I see her. Nicky Sheehy is definitely the best looking girl in District 2. I've liked her with ages but I'm too afraid to say anything to her because she is scary.

Our escort comes out and talks her usual shit. Then she goes to the bowl 'fine-'... 'I volunteer' I roar. I walk up to the stage looking confident, scary. A threat.

''And now for the ladies''...

**District 2**

**Nicky Sheehy.**

I had no family, no money, and no life until I started training. I taught I had nothing to live for until my neighbour gave me a chance to train at the academy. Now I spend all my time there and now I'm the best at knife throwing in my class, although there is another person that is catching up to me and that's Eoin. He is really hot and I no he likes me because I have caught him staring at me a couple of times , but nothing happened because we are both very involved in our training, maybe when I come back as victor we can start seeing each other.

I arrived at the academy for our tribute competition, and won without a problem. I can't wait to see who the male tribute is.

I waited in the square for an hour for our stupid escort to come out and make her stupid speech. When she finally finished we made her way to the male tribute bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

'And the male tribute is ...Fine-'

'I volunteer' roared a voice that I recognised.

Shit its Eoin. My only competition in the whole District.

This will be an interesting games.

**Please review. Will update next chapter asap.**

**Eoin **


End file.
